Bullet in a Bible
by Green Gallant
Summary: Nicholas D. Wolfwood is suppose to be a priest, so why is he hired to kill people? Nicholas must choose between his loyalty with the GungHo Guns and his friends Vash, Milly & Meryl. Which side will he choose? And how high is the cost? VashxMer, WolfxMilly
1. Where your Loyalties Lie

_Author's Note: This is Green Gallant, with my second Trigun fic. I was doing some research on my favorite character and felt the need to write a fic about Nicholas D. Wolfwood and his struggle between loyalty and friendship. Anyway, I plan on this to be a continuing story revolving around an old bible that was given to him long ago as he tries to see where his real loyalties lies. And where he must choose between good and evil. Enjoy. _

Two men stood in the desert on the planet Gunsmoke. Both men were dressed in minister's clothing, one in dark green western garb weaing a black stetson and had prostetic red eyes. The first man's name is Chapel the Evergreen. He carried a large steel cross slung over his back, and had a unrippened green apple in hand. The other one's name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a minister dressed in dark blue shirt and pants with a white dress shirt underneath, that was halfway open. The younger man had dark blue hair and matching eyes. Wolfwood also carried with him a large cross that was wrapped in a white sheet and tied down with straps, the cross was strapped to the back of his motorcycle. Desipite thier appearance and title, thier business was less than clerical.

"You have a loyalty to the Gung-Ho Guns, Nicholas." said a man dressed in dark clothes with piercingly eerie red eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know." said a Wolfwood said leaning against his motorcycle smoking a cigerette.

"Its your responsibility to bring in Vash the Stampede." Chapel said.

Nicholas Wolfwood looked up at his mentor insulted and threw his cigarette on the ground.

"I dont recall being put on a schedule." He growled.

"This is not a game Wolfwood." The red eyed Chapel told him.

Wolfwood stared back at Chapel.

"You are charged with leading Vash the Stampede to Lord Knives so that he may join the Master's side." Chapel told him.

"Like I havent heard this before." Wolfwood replied flippantly.

Chapel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eye. His menacing ruby red eyes glaring back at Wolfwood's dark blue eyes. The elder Chapel gritted his teeth.

"Do not trifle with me Nicholas!" Chapel growled.

Wolfwood pushed him off.

"I got to go the guys are expecting me back." he said as he got on his bike.

"Remember your obligation Nicholas." Chapel advised.

"Whatever." Wolfwood grumbled as he started up his bike.

He spun his rear tire kicking up sand and dirt as he spun around and made his way back to town leaving his mentor in the dust. The old man stood there watching his student ride off into the horizon. He turned and vanished. Wolfwood arrived back in town a while later where his friends were waiting for him.

"Mr. Wolfwood!" waved Milly.

"Hey!" yelled Vash.

Wolfwood rode up to them and shut off his bike.

"Where were you?" asked Meryl.

"Nowhere in particular." he answered.

"We're going out for lunch." Milly informed him.

"Sounds great." said Wolfwood.

"Hey can we have doughnuts later?" Vash said enthuastically.

"You'll eat the whole thing!" said Meryl.

"But I'm hungry." whinned Vash.

"Ugh, something I think your stomach is a bottomless pit." Meryl said covering her head with her hand.

"He is the only person I've seen that can eat a whole box of doughnuts while running." Milly added.

"Hey come on guys, I thought we were going to go eat!" Wolfwood said.

"Yeah let's get going! C'mon I'm hungry!" Vash said pulling on Meryl's arm.

"I'm not paying for your bill this time Vash!" Meryl told him.

"Since when have I ever done that?" Vash asked.

"Everytime! They should put you away for how much you eat!" she said.

"Come on Meryl, cant we just have a nice meal for once?" Milly asked.

"Oh fine! But I'm not paying for your meal Vash." Meryl said as they started walking off.

"Dont worry, I can pay for it myself." Vash told her.

"I'll believe that when I see it." she said.

The gang headed off to the nearest restaraunt for lunch. Wolfwood looked back and out of the corner of his eye he saw Chapel standing on the second floor balcony of a building smiling at him. Wolfwood's eyes narrowed into slits as he glanced back at his mentor.

"_Remember your obligation, Nicholas." _

"Mr. Wolfwood?" Milly asked.

"Hmm?" Wolfwood turned back to see Milly smiling at him.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, everything's fine." he smiled.

The young woman took his hand, which took him by suprise.

"Come on, I want to get something to eat! hahaha!" She dragged the preacher along and he ran to catch up with her.

"Whoa, hey! Wait up!" he said trying to keep up with her. Milly giggled as they ran down the street.

"Enjoy it while you can, Wolfwood." Chapel said.

_Author's Note: Hey I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I know its short, I did some research on Chapel and Wolfwood last night and this morning and I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Its been a while since I watched the show. Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope its to the liking of the Trigun fans on here. _

_Review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	2. Crosshairs of Conflict

_Author's Note: All right here I am with the second chapter of the story. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible I hope everyone likes it. Here's the second chapter of Bullet in a Bible._

Bullet in a Bible

Chapter 2

The gang was sitting down at a nice restaraunt about to eat lunch. A large man with a handle bar mouchstache came out with a large platter filled with thier orders he sat it down in front of them everyone was salivating, especially Vash. As soon as he sat their plates down everyone dug in. Vash dived in head first, stuffing his face with food. Meryl covered her face in embarassment.

"Can you try eating like a civilized man?" Meryl yelled.

"I cant help it Meryl, (gulp) I'm hungry." Vash told her.

"Your impossible." Meryl replied.

"Is he always like this?" Wolfwood asked Milly.

"Since I can remember, Mr. Vash always had a veracious appitite." Milly commented.

"I guess that comes natural when your not human." Wolfwood replied.

At this time Meryl was trying to get Vash to quit eating so fast. By _trying_ I mean putting her foot against his chest and pulling his plate away from him with Vash struggling to get it back.

"Give me back my food!" Vash yelled.

"Your being a pig!" Meryl said.

"If I'm a pig then you must be a cow!" Vash said.

"What?!"

Meryl busted the plate over Vash's head and the gunman fell to the ground. Meryl stormed out of the restaraunt, the room fell silent as Vash pulled himself up to the table bleeding from the head.

"Serves you right." Wolfwood said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey come on I didnt mean it." Vash told him.

"I think you better go apologise." Milly told him.

"I will as soon you guys stop spinning the room." Vash said before falling back to the ground.

Wolfwood and Milly both sighed. "I'll go find her." she said standing up.

On top of a building across from the restraunt stood a cloaked figure with a rocket launcher aimed at the restraunt. As Milly made her way to the door, the man opened fire and blew away the front of the store and sent her and other patrons flying across the room. Wolfwood and Vash were knocked to the ground.

"Milly!" Wolfwood yelled as he scrambled across the floor and the rubble to get to her.

Vash drew his gun and ran to the front of the store and hid behind part of the intact wall. Down the street Meryl heard the explosion and races back to the restaraunt. Wolfwood made his way over to Milly and pulled the broken boards and debris off of her. Vash jumps out from behind the wall and points his gun, but sees no one. The assailant on the rooftop laying on his stomach opened fire on Vash. The Stampede immediatly jumps back behind the wall.

"_I have to get him away from everyone." _He thought to himself.

Vash shoots at the assialant and runs out into the street. The assassin reveals himself and readies another rocket. He takes aim and fires. Vash turns around in time to see it headed towards him, Vash screams and jumps out of the way as the rocket detonated and sent him flying several hundred feet. He crashed headfirst into the dirt and flipped over on his back before crashing into a barrell upside down. Meryl was hiding the store front in one of the other buildings not too far away. Vash quickly scrambled to get inside the barrell with his feet sticking in the air. He quickly tucked in his feet and righted himself up. Meryl hid behind the barrells infront of a general store and drew a pistol from underneath her coat ready to fight. Vash hid inside the barrell down the street with his own gun drawn. Back at the restaraunt Wolfwood pulled Milly out from under the rubble.

"Milly are you all right?"

The young woman groaned incoherently, Wolfwood breathed a sigh of relief.

_"She's been knocked unconcious, but she's all right good. Time to make that Son of a Bitch pay. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. " _He layed Milly back down.

"You there, can you watch over her for me?" He asked the fat male server.

The man nodded and crawled over to where they were.

"Thanks pal, I owe you one." Wolfwood said.

He made his way back across the room to where his table is to retrieve his weapon, The Punisher. Nicholas Wolfwood stood in the middle of the room with his giant cross. Undoing one fastener undid all the others as the great white sheet that covered it fell to the wayside, revealing a giant steel cross with a skull-shaped hand grip in the center of the mobile arsenal weapon. Nicholas walked into the street carrying his magnificent weapon entering into a hail of gunfire. Placing the cross on his right shoulder, and holding it like a bazooka. The head of the cross opened to reveal its own rocket laucher. He aimed it straight up right at the attacker.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicene!" Wolfwood yelled as he opened fire on him.

A rocket shot out of the cross head and flew straight towards the man jumped as the rocket hit destroying the top of the building. Wolfwood turned to see him sailing though the air and landing on an awning of an opposing building.

"_Damn that was my one shot!" _Wolfwood cursed to himself.

The assassin landed in the street and faced him. Wolfwood set his cross down next to him, with the head closed up.

"I have to say, your pretty gutsy for doing this in broad daylight." Wolfwood told him. Vash joined up with his partner, Meryl remained hidden.

"So who's this guy?" Vash asked his partner.

"The name's Logan T. Boss, bounty hunter extordinare." The man said.

Logan wore a brown overcoat with a scarlet shirt, blue scarf, black pants and a black cowboy hat.

"I've heard of you." said Wolfwood.

"Your reputation preceeds you as well Wolfwood. The Gung-Ho Guns are looking for you." Logan said.

The preist's eyes widened in shock. Vash stepped forward.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me." he said.

"Vash the Stampede, the Gung-Ho Guns are especially intrested in you Humanoid Typhoon." Logan said.

Vash held his gaze.

"Yes, the red coat and spiky hair gives it away. There have been plenty of outlaws that claim to be you, but I know for a fact that your the real Vash The Stampede." Logan told him.

"All right so you know who I am. What of it?" Vash asked seriously.

"What's your game Logan?" Wolfwood asked.

"I'm here to collect the Priest, but if I bring in the legendary Vash. That $$60 Billion reward will come in handy." Logan said.

"Well you better get in line." Vash told him.

"How about I cut to the front of the line?" Logan said pulling out a pair of rifles.

Vash and Wolfwood were ready for him. The arms of the cross opened to reveal 8 handguns hidden inside, Nicholas took two guns. Boss opened fire on them. Vash took off drawing his fire. But Logan was too smart and shot at both of them Wolfwood holstered his two guns and picked up the cross. Vash fired at Logan distracting him.

"Here catch!" Wolfwood yelled.

Logan turned around to see Wolfwood swing his cross like a baseball bat and sends him flying up the street. He hit the ground hard on his back and slid up the street. Wolfwood held his cross with one arm in the air.

"That was for Milly." he said.

Logan layed sprawled out on the ground in spead eagle. The outlaw sturggled to get up but he couldn't several of his ribs were broken. He gritted his teeth in pain, Logan heard a gun cock and looked up to see Vash standing over him with a gun pointed to his head.

"Dont move." he told him.

"Vash, can you take care of this guy for me?" Wolfwood called out.

"Dont worry, he's not going anywhere." Vash told him.

"All right, I'm going to go check on Milly." Wolfwood told him.

Meryl came out of her hiding place still holding her gun, when she saw that the battle was over she put away her gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Meryl." Wolfwood said.

She looked up to see him standing infront of her with his cross.

"Can you help Vash, turn that guy into the sherriff?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." she said.

"Cool." he said.

As she ran down the street to help Vash, Wolfwood made his way back to the remants of the blown out restaraunt to check on Milly. Stepping across broken boards but he soon realized that Milly was nowhere to be found. The priest set down his weapon and made his own to the waiter from earlier.

"Where's the girl I left you with?" he asked.

"She's been taken to the doctor. She had a bad head injury." the waiter told him.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Where is she?" he slammed his hands against the bar.

"The doctor's office is right down the street." the waiter pointed.

Wolfwood grabbed his cross and took off out of the restaraunt. Meryl and Vash saw him run down the street. When the sherriff arrived Logan tried to tell him that the man in red was Vash the Stampede. Vash and Meryl both kicked him in the head at the same time and knocked him out before the sherriff got to them. They handed him off to the sherriff and took off after Wolfwood. A while later they found him outside the doctor's office.

"So how is she?" Wolfwood asked.

"Well she sustained a bad bump and there was some bleeding. But other than that she should be fine." The doctor told him.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Well certainly, but keep it short." The doctor advised.

"Thank you." Wolfwood said as he made his way in. Vash and Meryl sat down in chairs outside the doctor's office.

Inside Nicholas sat quietly by Milly's bedside. She had a bandage wrapped around her brow wearing just a nightgown beneath her sheets. He scanned her body and noticed a couple of small cuts that were on her arms. He sighed to himself and bowed his head. How could he allow this to happen? Because of him, she was in here. It should have never come to this. Because of his affilaition with the Gung-Ho Guns, one of his closest friends is hurt. And what's worse is that she didnt do anything to deserve it. The nicest girl in the world, and she's lying in the hospital

_"All because of my mistakes. Becuase of my lifestyle, the one girl I care for got hurt. I should have killed that man, when I had the chance!" _Wolfwood gritted his teeth.

Vash and Meryl sat outside the doctor's office.

"I hope she's all right." Meryl said.

"Dont worry I'm sure she is." Vash told her.

"I hope your right." Meryl replied.

_Please review._


End file.
